


1 2 3 Duel!

by huffle_puff_grl



Category: Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: Harry and Draco are co-founders of a duel club called '1 2 3 Duel' that has become as popular as Quidditch.





	1. Gaining Members

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever on archive! Leave comments/kudos please!

"Potter!" Draco called out

"Malfoy?" Harry replied

"McGonnagal wants us to start a duel club, seeing as we're the most experienced 4th years at Hogwarts,"

"Seriously? Us two?"

"I think the house heads are seeing who can get the most laughs," Draco retorted

"We can't work together!" Harry exclaimed

"Says who?"

"What?" Harry asked

"Let's prove 'em wrong! They think we don't work well together!" Draco said

"Get three people to join by 6:30 on Tuesday!" Harry smiled and turned around, towards Gryfindor Tower

"I will!" Draco turned towards the stairs to the dungeon

* * *

"Hermione! You liked dueling 2nd year, right?" Harry asked the second he got in the common room

"A bit, we never really finished the lesson-" she was cut off by an overly-excited Harry

"Great! See you at practice at 6:30 on Tuesday! Bring Ron and Ginny!"

* * *

Draco took the bronze eagle knocker in his hand and rapped it on the door.

"I am the beginning of enternity, the end of time and space, but only twice am I in a lifetime. What am I?" the eagle asked

"The letter 'e'," Draco responded simply

The door sprung open. Luna was the only person in the common room.

"Draco?" she asked in her wispy voice "What are you doing in here?"

"Do you like dueling?" he asked

"Well, I guess," Luna said

"Would you like to join a duel club? It meets at 6:30 on Tuesdays."

"Sure, I guess," Luna said and looked into a book

"What are you reading?" Draco asked

"The Lifetime of Shirley Krynt! It's about a witch a St. Mungos who died from a disease she got from a patient!"

"That sounds really boring," Draco said

"It is, but Dad wants me to read it. Apparantly she was my 3rd cousin, or something," Luna responded

"Wow. When did she die?" Draco said with sarcastic sympathy

"A few years back, on the day of her wedding," she gazed off

"Well, bye, I suppose," Draco left and went to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day in Herbology, Harry noticed Draco talking to Neville.

"Er, I'm not very good," Neville said

"Oh, that's fine! We'll teach you!" Draco said brightly

"Okay, I guess," Neville stammered

"Great! See you 6:30 on Tuesday!" Draco laughed and turned to face Harry.

"Who else have you gotten?" Harry questioned

"Just Loony Lovegood," Draco said

"I've got Hermione, Ron, and Ginny," Harry said

"That's only two," Draco said

"Huh? It is? I guess I should get- wait a minute! No it isn't!" Harry frowned

"Wow, he really wouldn't do well in Ravenclaw!" Draco rolled his eyes "How he even passed 2nd year, the world will never know!"

"Ugh!" Harry grumped "Who else are you gonna get?"

"Hannah Abbot," Draco said casually

"No Slytherins?" Harry questioned

"I thought we were convincing McGonnagal we're nothing like what she thought," Draco pointed out

"You're right, but I can't uninvite them," Harry said

"I get the A+, you get a B,"

"What else did I do wrong?" Harry asked

"'That's only two,'" Draco repeated

"Shit!"

"Yeah, put on your earmuffs,"

"What? We're not even doing mandrakes!" Harry said

"We're not? Seriously? God, I need a lesson plan!"


	2. 1 2 3 Duel Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the first practice, Draco and Harry get into a fight, possibly ruining the club. They try recruiting more members and have the original members keep them out of fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, one of the ships get together. Based on the summary, you can probably guess who it is! Oh, and they decide the name, which they didn't do last chapter. It referenced both of them being very stupid, even my cinnamon roll!

Luna walked into the empty classroom being used for the duel club. When she looked around, she saw Hermione blabbing on about something to an un-enthusiastic Harry.

"Hi Harry!" She said "Thank you for inviting me, Draco," she added appreciatively

"No problem," he chuckled

"So what spells are we going to learn?" Hermione asked

"Safe spells that don't hurt each other," Draco said

"Like expelliarmus?" Ron asked as he came in the room with Ginny, who immediately ran over to hug Luna.

"I guess," Harry said "and things like Alarte Ascendere,"

"Hullo, guys," Neville walked in "is everyone here?"

"No, we're still waiting on Hannah," Harry said

"No, she's right there." Draco looked over towards the door where Hannah and Justin Fitch-Fletchly were walking in.

"I hope you don't mind, Justin wanted to come, he loved dueling in second year," Hannah explained

"He did?" Harry looked down. He created quite a stir at the end of dueling with Justin.

"Yeah, minus the part where I was almost eaten alive," Justin said

"Don't worry," Draco said "We won't send snakes at each other this practice!"

"You would be great at demonstrating that!" Harry exclaimed

"That was, uh," Draco stuttered

"Everyone's here, can we start?" Hermione piped up

"Yeah, let's get started!" Harry said. He whipped out his wand and faced Draco. "1 2 3! Aguamenti!" he fired water at Draco while he lifted Harry up in the air and faced him towards a cabinet for the water to go in using Wingardium Leviosa.

"I used Wingardium Leviosa," Draco explained "which is much like Alarte Ascendere!"

"Who would like to levitate?" Harry asked. Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air.

"Alarte Ascendere!" Harry lifted Hermione in the air

"No wonder you're good at that," Draco snickered "Pa probably taught you that one!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, nearly dropping Hermione

"Oh, you don't know?" Draco asked "The 'Marauders' did that spell on Professor Snape back when they were in Hogwarts!" 

"Wha- Why- Da- Draco you shut your mouth! Don't disgrace him like that! You don't know how hard it was for him to even-" Harry shouted

"Even have you? Mum really liked Professor. First wizard she met." Draco smiled

"DRACO MALFOY! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Harry shouted

"Guys, it's 7:15," Luna said "Club's over,"

"Guys, will you keep us out of fights like this?" Harry asked

"Sure, 1 2 3 Duel founders," Justin snickered while everyone else nodded

"PERFECT!" Harry shouted "The club name! 1 2 3 Duel!"

"Yeah, it's great," Hannah said and left the room. Everyone followed her out except Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville.

"Hey, Luna, um, do you know about the book: 'The Life of Shirley Krynt?'" Neville asked

"Yeah, she's like, my 3rd cousin or something!" Luna smiled

"Wow! I wish I was lucky enough to have her as my 3rd cousin!" Neville smiled

"Wanna go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop on Saturday?" Luna asked him

"Yeah, sure!" Neville blushed and walked out with Luna at his side.

"We need more members." Harry said

"Yeah, we do!" Draco said "I'll get Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini,"

"I'll get Dean, Seamus, Fred, George,"


	3. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry realize that in order to have the club be more successful, they need to be closer. They get a bit closer than they thought they would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally getting together! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Still going to be fluffy for now, but that will change. Possibly the next chapter?

On Saturday Neville woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He went downstairs for breakfast and saw Luna with a tray of pancakes.

"Hi, Luna." he said

"Morning, Neville!" Luna hugged him. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Wanna go after breakfast?" Neville asked

"Sure!" Luna started cutting up her pancakes and Neville walked away.

* * * 

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted at Draco as he passed him in the corridor

"Potter," he said coolly "what do you want?"

"We need to get at least acquainted before our next practice."

"Yes, I agree. I'll meet you in the library at 4:30." Draco responded and shuffled off towards the dungeons.

At 4:30 Harry sat down at a table with Draco. "Hello," Harry said

"Hello, Potter," Draco said

"We need a plan." Harry said

"Yeah, um," Draco looked down at his shoes

"I think we should only talk about 1 2 3 Duel at 1 2 3 Duel." Harry said

"No, we need to be acquainted!" Draco said "What candies do you like at Zonko's?" 

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Rolls, to name a few." Harry answered

"I love those!" Draco said

"Why have you been torturing me?" Harry blurted

"Because," Draco exhaled sharply "in Madam Malkin's... I kept trying to bring up the fact that I wanted to be friends but you seemed like you didn't want to be friends," Draco sighed

"I- I didn't know. I'm so-" Harry said

"No, I was being idiotic, I should've known you just didn't get the clue,"

"Draco," Harry smiled "we can be friends now!"

"Can we," Draco whispered "Be more than friends?"

"Um," Harry blushed rapidly "I'd really like that. But could we keep it a secret?"

"Of course!"

"We don't have to forever, it's just, I have to get used to it." Harry explained

"No, I get it. Imagine the tormenting I'd get back in Slytherin if they found out I'm gay. Gay for Harry Potter to be more specific!" Draco laughed

"Yeah! And the house points Snape would take off!" Harry added

"Oh, God! That would be a nightmare! I'd have to wait until Slytherin is in the lead by hundreds of points before I come out!"

"What. The. Hell." Ron came into view "Draco Malfoy? Coming out?"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Harry said "You can't tell anyone!"

"Wait a minute," Ron put two and two together and figured out what was happening "Bloody Hell, Harry!"

"Ron, seriously! You can't even tell Hermione!"

"Ron! I beg you not to tell anyone!" Draco pleaded

"Okay, I guess the biggest story at Hogwarts will have to remain hidden." Ron said sadly

"Not for long, mate!" Harry said "As soon as we get used to this we'll tell people!"

"Will you tell them I was the first person to find out?" he asked

"Sure! Why not?" Draco said un-enthusiastically

Ron walked off with a spring in his step.

"How the Hell is he in fourth year?" Draco asked

"I asked myself that question long ago!" Harry said "It's the one question Hermione doesn't even have the answer to!" Harry laughed

"God, no wonder Professor Snape picks on him so much!" Draco snorted. Others looked at him and Harry took his hand away from Draco's. He glanced around, some Hufflepuff first-years were the only people looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking random, but I'm a Hufflepuff.


End file.
